Juego de Niños
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Caroline habia hecho su intento de juntar a Booth y Brennan una vez, quizá ya que se habia ido Hannah, era el momento de intentarlo otra vez. Ubicado después del 6x14.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es un regalito que quiero hacerle a Mary Astorga. Porque es una Bonehead valiente y fuerte, porque es una gran amiga y porque, además, se lo debía desde su cumpleaños ;). **

* * *

**Ubicado después del 6x14.**

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

***o***

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Juego de niños**

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

***o***

***o*o*o*o*o**o**

Caroline Julian estaba sentada en su cocina, tratando de despertar del todo mientras disfrutaba de un buen café, cuando recibió la llamada. Le avisaban que uno de sus testigos protegidos había sido asesinado. El cadáver había sido encontrado a primera hora de la mañana en un parque y ya había sido llevado al Jeffersonian, por lo que tenía que presentarse ahí de inmediato. Con el ceño fruncido, se dispuso a prepararse, subir al coche y dirigirse al Instituto Médico Legal.

Mientras conducía, en su cabeza iban y venían un sinfín de cosas que en ese momento le gustaría hacerle a la macabra mente que había arruinado su día y, probablemente, también su caso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser uno de sus testigos protegidos? ¿Por qué de todos los abogados de la ciudad tenían que complicarle la vida a ella precisamente?

Cuando la fiscal finalmente entró por la puerta del laboratorio, ahí estaban ellos. La una, inclinada sobre el cuerpo que tenía en su mesa y el otro, tomando nota mientras la observaba con los mismos ojos de corderito degollado que ponía siempre que ella estaba cerca. Caroline se quedó muy quieta, esperaba que no hubieran notado su presencia todavía, así podía disfrutar un momento de su pareja de telenovela favorita. Claro que estando ella tan concentrada en el cadáver y él tan concentrado en ella, dudaba mucho que notaran a nadie más.

_— Oye, Bones, ¿quieres venir a desayunar conmigo?_

Ella dejó lo que hacía por un momento y levantó la mirada para responder al tiempo que ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

_— Sólo si prometes que no intentarás hacer que coma pay._

_— Lo prometo. Nada de pay. _

El Agente levantó una mano y puso una de sus sonrisas encantadoras al mismo tiempo que hacia un coqueto gesto con las cejas.

_— Entonces, creo que está bien. _

Brennan no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios ante el gesto de su compañero, antes de volver a trabajar en el cuerpo.

Caroline se rio para sus adentros. Tantos años juntos y aun fracasaban totalmente en sus intentos de mantener a raya la fuerte atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Era tan divertido observarlos tratando de ocultar sus emociones cuando el otro estaba cerca.

A decir verdad, ver esa breve interacción y darse cuenta que la tensión sexual estaba más fuerte que nunca entre esos dos le daba bastante gusto. Si había que ser sincera, casi perdía la esperanza cuando su querido Agente Booth había regresado de Afganistán con la foto de la rubia periodista en su teléfono y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja instalada en el rostro. De hecho, el corazón se le había roto un poquito al imaginar lo que le habría afectado a la Dra. Brennan esa nueva información acerca de su compañero. Y cómo se había alegrado por ellos cuando supo que la tal Hannah se había marchado de la vida del Agente. Por supuesto, no le gustaba nada que le hubieran roto el corazón a su Agente favorito, pero ella sabía tan bien como todos que Hannah no era la mujer que Booth realmente amaba.

Ahora, el juego había regresado. Lo que había entre esos dos era un auténtico juego de niños. Eran como dos niños persiguiéndose mutuamente. Solo que entre estos _'niños',_ había una tensión sexual enorme que cualquier persona con ojos en la cara notaría con solo verlos juntos por un segundo. Ella misma lo había notado desde el primer momento en que los vio entrar a su oficina por aquel caso de la jovencita que había sido asesinada por un juez federal.

Habían pasado casi siete años desde entonces y ellos seguían aferrados a su _'solo somos compañeros'_, cuando todos sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Todos habían hecho el intento de que dejaran el jueguito y por fin se animaran a dar el siguiente paso. Ella misma había hecho el intento cuando le había pedido a la brillante Doctora que besara a Booth bajo el muérdago, pero de nada sirvió. Ni aun el _'beso de hermanos'_ con todos esos barquitos había servido para que ese par de cabezas duras abrieran los ojos. Pero, habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, y quizá ya iba siendo hora de hacer un segundo intento. Quizá esta vez sí funcionara. Quizá finalmente fuera ella la que debía darles el empujoncito que hacía falta. Al mismo tiempo que un pequeño plan iba tomando forma en su cabeza, una sonrisa de pura diversión se iba formando en su cara.

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

***o***

***o*o*o*o*o**o**

**Hola, pues si soy yo de nuevo. Ya sé que me merezco todo lo que quieran decirme por publicar una historia nueva sin terminar las que tengo pendientes. En mi defensa, tengo que decir que estaba escribiendo un capitulo de Terriblemente Desesperante, pero ya lo saben, tengo una inspiración que se manda sola y terminé escribiendo esta historia. Espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Que creen que planee Caroline? ¿Creen que le funcione?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen. **

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

***o***

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

Decidiendo que era mejor que la parejita se quedara a solas, Caroline se dirigió al despacho de Ángela. Ella y Cam serían sus ayudantes en el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir. No lo sabían todavía, claro, pero estaban a punto de enterarse.

Para su buena suerte, ambas estaban en la oficina de Ángela viendo lo que ella suponía eran fotos de la víctima y de la escena del crimen. Como fuera, de eso se ocuparía después, lo primero era lo primero y eso era informarlas de su nuevo plan. Plan en el que, sin saberlo, ya estaban involucradas hasta el cuello.

_- Buen día, queridas. _- Al ver que éstas se volvían y, al parecer tenían intención de explicarle lo que había en la pantalla, cerró los ojos y puso una de sus manos delante de sí impidiéndoles hablar._- No, no, no. Lo que sea que estén viendo, me lo explican luego, aun no digiero el desayuno. _

_- Bueno, si no es por explicaciones por lo que estás aquí, entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No tenemos visitas sociales muy a menudo por aquí. _

Cam y su comentario se ganaron de inmediato una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la fiscal. ¿Qué acaso no podían las personas visitar sus amigos? Pero tenía razón, el Jeffersonian no era un lugar al que le gustara ir demasiado.

_- Bueno, en realidad si estoy aquí para pedir explicaciones, pero de eso nos ocuparemos después. Lo que me interesa pedir por el momento es la ayuda de ambas. _

Ángela no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Caroline Julian no iba por ahí muy seguido y muchísimo menos a pedir ayuda. No, en realidad lo que hacía era ordenar que encontraran pruebas lo más rápido posible.

Cam, fue la que habló primero. La voz de Caroline parecía seria, pero su expresión la hizo sospechar que la fiscal tramaba algo. Algo que quizá no le gustara mucho.

_- ¿Ayuda? ¿En qué exactamente necesitas de nuestra ayuda? _

Astutamente, Caroline decidió que era importante asegurarse de obtener lo que deseaba. Era abogada, eso era lo que hacía para vivir.

_- Primero tendrán que decirme si me ayudarán o no. Ya después les diré que es lo que quiero. _

Pero las mujeres del Jeffersonian no se quedaban atrás en cuanto a astucia y, ya recuperada de la sorpresa, Ángela dio un paso adelante para quedar frente a la fiscal.

_- Primero tendrás que decirnos para que necesitas nuestra ayuda. _

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Caroline decidió que era mejor hablar o no conseguiría nada. Una buena abogada sabe cuándo ceder, pensó.

_- Tengo un plan. _- Dirigió la mirada hacia la plataforma, esperando que las otras dos mujeres comprendieran lo que quería decir. _- Creo que ya es hora de que alguien haga algo y esas seremos nosotras. _

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Estás hablando de hacer algo para que estén juntos? ¿Booth y Brennan?_

La mirada de obviedad en el rostro de Caroline le dijo a Cam que efectivamente, se trataba de un plan para juntar a Booth y Brennan. Ángela por su parte, no necesito mucho más que esa confirmación para responder de inmediato.

_- Cuentas con absolutamente todo mi apoyo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? ¿Harás que se besen de nuevo? ¿Será una cita a ciegas? Ah, ya sé, ¿les mandarás cartas a ambos donde el otro le confiesa su amor? Aunque tampoco estaría mal encerrarlos en alguna habitación con el termostato bajo cero por un par de días, digo, ya saben, el frio los obligaría a darse calor mutuamente, una cosa llevaría a la otra… ¿no sería fabuloso?_

_- Lo de la habitación seria, sin duda, interesante, pero no, querida no es eso lo que planeo._

_- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_- Antes de decírtelo, necesito que Cam acepte. Las necesito a las dos para esto. _

Ángela miró a Cam emocionada. Su jefa todavía no había dicho que sí, pero tampoco que no. Solo las miraba a ella y a Caroline alternadamente sin saber qué decir.

_- Yo no creo que debamos hacer esto. No creo que debamos meternos en un asunto que solo les concierne a ellos. Además nunca he sido buena haciendo de cupido. _

Cam había hablado con mucha seriedad en la voz. Más para convencerse a sí misma que para convencer a Caroline y Ángela. No iba a hacerlo, ella no iba a formar parte del plan de Caroline. No se metería en los asuntos de Seeley Booth y arriesgarse a que le dejara de hablar igual que aquella vez que había querido abrirle los ojos acerca de Jared.

Pero en ese momento eran dos contra una. Dos mujeres que podían ser muy insistentes cuando querían, contra una que, si le presentaran un argumento razonable, lo haría. Lo haría por Booth, porque era su amigo y todo lo que ella quería era que fuera feliz.

Fue Ángela la que se encargó de ello.

_- Yo no sé tú, Cam, pero yo lo haré. No quiero pasarme otros siete años viendo a esos dos en las mismas. Sencillamente no podría, al menos no sin sentirme culpable por no haber hecho nada o sin volverme loca. _

Cam lo sabía. Tampoco ella podía soportar siete años más de eso. Nadie podría sin volverse un poco loco. Pero también estaba preocupada de que aquello no funcionara.

_- ¿Y si no funciona? Nos odiarán de por vida. _

Ángela tampoco quería enfrentarse al odio de Booth y Brennan, pero tenía fe en que ello no pasara. Caroline estaba segura de que funcionaría y si no era así, confiaba en que el enojo se les pasara pronto. Apelaría a su lado morboso cuando llegara la hora de enfrentarlos. Solo el lado travieso de Caroline seria el culpable. Eso tendría que servir de algo. La Doctora Brennan lo racionalizaría y después, después convencería a Booth de que Caroline no había actuado de mala fe. Al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

_- Vamos, Cam. Confiemos en que funcione. Piensa que le harás un bien al mundo. _- Cam ladeó la cabeza y miró a Ángela con cierta irritación. _- Bueno, tal vez no al mundo, pero si definitivamente a la salud mental de la gente del FBI y el Jeffersonian. Además, acabarás con todas esas apuestas clandestinas que corren acerca de Booth y Brennan y la gente se enfocará en su trabajo. Si lo piensas, aumentarás la productividad en el Laboratorio: Más trabajo, menos chisme. _

El argumento en sí le pareció un poco absurdo a Cam, pero le dio el pretexto que necesitaba para acceder a colaborar en lo que estaba segura que sería un plan algo retorcido si conocía un poco a Caroline, pero que más daba, lo haría.

_- De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan?_

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

***o***

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**¡Hola! Ya sé, ya sé, mucho Caroline, Ángela y Cam, pero ¿Qué le hacemos? La musa quiso ir por ahí ;). Igual, espero que les haya gustado y comenten, y si no, pues también. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos. De verdad que me pone muy contenta que alguien lea las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza :). **

**Besos y nos leemos pronto. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen. **

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

***o***

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

Esa misma tarde, cuando Booth regresó de comer con Brennan, Caroline decidió que era momento de poner en marcha su pequeña idea. Había hablado con Ángela y Cam antes para confirmar que todo fuera conforme a lo planeado. Estaba todo listo, la segunda parte del plan se llevaría a cabo dependiendo de lo que Caroline sacara de la plática que iba a tener con Booth en ese momento. Según lo planeado, Caroline se encargaría de Booth y Ángela y Cam, de Brennan. Era un plan perfecto, si es que salía como ellas esperaban, claro, y esperaban de verdad, que fuera efectivo. Solo era cuestión de presionar un poco el botón correcto, y justo eso era lo que iba a hacer, presentándose en la oficina de Booth a mitad de la tarde. Le había pedido a uno de los agentes que le avisara de inmediato cuando Booth llegara al Hoover. Tenía que tratar un asunto de vida o muerte, le había dicho. Una pequeña mentira por un bien mayor.

Cinco minutos después de recibir la llamada, Caroline entró en la oficina de Booth, con, la que ella consideraba, la más dulce de sus expresiones.

_— ¿Hay algún avance con la Dra., Chéri?_

_— No. Ya que era testigo protegido, tenemos la identidad y el móvil, así que tiene que buscar las pruebas necesarias para acusar a tu hombre y Bones dice que aún no encuentra nada en concreto. El tipo tuvo cuidado de limpiar el… _

Mientras hablaba, Caroline tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar a Booth fijamente. Al ver que la fiscal no parecía muy interesada en seguir escuchándolo, Booth se detuvo y la miró esperando que ella hablara.

_— No hablaba del caso. _— Al ver las cejas de Booth levantadas, esperando a que continuara, Caroline resopló. _— Hablo de ustedes. De Brennan y tú. La chica rubia se fue y creo que no te has dado cuenta, querido, pero eso significa que ya no hay nada que impida que tú y Brennan se amen. _

Booth miró fijamente a Caroline, un tanto confundido. No le gustaba que los demás se metieran en sus asuntos personales y el que la abogada le mencionara a Hannah lo hizo sentirse molesto.

_— Caroline, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? Entre Brennan y yo no hay nada. Solo amistad. Solo eso. _

Ante semejante necedad, la fiscal decidió presionar un poco más.

_— Oh, claro, Chéri. Si tú lo dices, es que así es. Todos los demás debemos estar viendo visiones. Esas chispas que saltan cuando están juntos no deben ser reales o algún efecto secundario de tener que lidiar con asesinos. _

_— Caroline, basta. Acabo de terminar una relación. Estoy tratando de superarlo._

El evidente sarcasmo en la voz y en los gestos de su amiga, hizo que Booth endureciera la mirada al decir esto último, pero de nada le sirvió porque a Caroline no le pudo importar menos y siguió dispuesta a continuar con su plan.

_— Llámalo como quieras, guapo, pero para mí, es claro que estás esperando un tiempo para no sentirte culpable por sentirte afortunado de que la periodista te dejara el camino libre para estar con la Doctora. Olvídate de culpas estúpidas. Esa mujercita te dejó, no hay por qué guardarle más luto. No lo merece y tampoco es que sea la mujer de tu vida._

Al ver que Booth apretaba la mandíbula y la miraba como si estuviera a punto de abrir la puerta de la oficina y echarla de ahí a patadas, Caroline se acomodó más en la silla. Seeley Booth era demasiado caballero para hacer eso, así que continuó.

– _Tú y yo sabemos quién ocupa ese lugar desde hace ya bastante tiempo. La quieres y ambos sabemos que terminarán juntos tarde o temprano. Sólo quiero que te asegures de que sea más temprano que tarde. Brennan es muy guapa y pretendientes no le faltan. Tú sabrás si quieres estar al final de la lista, pero si te empeñas en quedarte ahí, probablemente, ella se canse de esperarte. Quizá hasta ya haya decido avanzar y dejar que alguien más entre en su vida._

Booth, que ya había decidido ignorar a Caroline y se había puesto a trabajar bajo la escrutadora mirada de la abogada, abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar _"probablemente, ella se canse de esperarte. Quizá hasta ya haya decido avanzar y dejar que alguien más entre en su vida."_ Era cierto que Brennan había estado sola hasta entonces porque así lo había decidido, pero nadie podía asegurar que no decidiera cambiar de dirección en algún momento. Él había estado ahí, cuando Brennan había recibido todas esas propuestas para festejar San Valentín. Las había rechazado todas, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a quedarse sola por mucho tiempo más. En ese aspecto, Caroline tenía razón. Booth sabía que tenía toda la razón, pero por otro lado, tenía miedo de que Brennan se hubiera arrepentido de haberle confesado que lo amaba. Ya había sufrido una decepción con Hannah, no quería tenerla de nuevo con Brennan. Superaría lo de Hannah. Ella se había ido de su vida y era poco probable que la volviera a ver, pero Brennan, Brennan había estado con él por mucho tiempo. Brennan no era parte de su vida, era su vida misma. Jamás soportaría perderla.

_—No, no, no. Yo no estoy en ninguna lista. Somos amigos, ¿sí? Amigos. Los amigos están siempre para sus amigos. Siempre. Nadie espera a nadie. Solo están ahí cuando más se les necesita. _

_"Los amigos están siempre para sus amigos", _más claro, ni el agua. Tenía tanto miedo de no tenerla, que prefería tenerla siempre solo como amiga. Pero Caroline no iba a retroceder ni un milímetro en sus intenciones.

_— Si, en eso tienes razón. Pero ustedes no son amigos, querido. Ustedes son dos amantes que por pura y simple necedad no han consumado su amor. Tu amiga soy yo, o Cam, o Ángela. No Brennan. Brennan está unas categorías más arriba. La que dice, la mujer que más has amado en tu vida. Tenlo en cuenta y deja de perder el tiempo. _

La cara de Booth se tornó en una seria máscara que le dijo a Caroline que estaba reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho. Bien. Al menos eso era un punto a su favor. Al menos lo estaba pensando. Era un hombre inteligente y seguramente, entre mejor lo pensara, más rápido actuaría en la dirección correcta. Solo necesitaba un empujoncito más y, para la buena suerte de Booth y de Brennan, Caroline Julian y su lado travieso estaban ahí para hacerlo.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina de Booth y echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, Caroline marcó el teléfono de Ángela Montenegro.

_— Ángela, está hecho. Es tu turno. _

_— Cuenta con ello. _

Después colgar el teléfono, la fiscal se dirigió a los ascensores. El intercambio de palabras había sido muy breve y se podía haber llevado a cabo con un par de mensajes de texto, pero ella no era mujer de mensajes. Además las cosas importantes no se trataban con mensajitos. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron de él un par de agentes, Caroline sonrió. Eran de los que se encargaban de organizar las apuestas sobre Booth y Brennan en el FBI. Ella no era muy de apostar, pero quizá esta vez lo hiciera y seguro que ganaría. Se metió en el ascensor y, ante la sorpresa de los agentes, les guiñó un ojo.

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

***o***

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Hola, pues si, al musa se portó generosa hoy, ¿que les pareció? ¿cuál será la parte del plan que le toca a Cam y Ángela? Que alguien le diga a Caroline que apostar así es trampa xD**

**Gracias, por sus comentarios, me alegra que les gustara el capitulo e igual espero que les haya gustado este. **

**Besos y nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
